darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Idon'tknowwhichgodtoworship
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. image Please provide a source for this image to make it comply with our image policy. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories For future reference, all categories must be in alphabetical order, this is especially important when adding categories to featured sithspawn and articles of eviltude. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) blocked You have been blocked for one day. As I mentioned earlier categories go in alphabetical order, especially on featured and good articles as to reflect their current quality. You chose to ignore that so now you have the opportunity to read up on our policies. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Image and article Please provide a source for this image in order to meet our image policy. In addition, please make an effort to bring this article up to standard. Since you have been warned about your previous work, failure to fix these issues in a timely manner may result in a blocking so that you can further contemplate our Manual of Style and Layout Guide as well as our other policies. Thank you and have a Darth-tastic day. 04:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Second block You have been blocked for three days for failing to comply with our image policy after having been warned twice already. Please take this time to further review our policies and learn from them. 19:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Third block You have been blocked for two weeks for continued failures to comply with our image policy after having been warned thrice already. It is imperative that you review our policies and '''follow' them, as the next offense will result in a permanent ban. 00:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC)